The Gates to Heaven and Hell
by Rekua Kiitsune
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of the Demon King Mundus, and Vergil has gained the help of an archangel who commands an army of fallen angels and wishes to help him gain complete control of the power from Hell and Heaven itself. But to open the gate he needs two scarifies, both Nephilim. Dante finds out his Brother's plan, and the arch angel reveals one other secret.
1. Chapter 1

Vergil stood on the edge of a cliff, looking over the countryside, that glowed with the setting sun. Holding his sword to his side, he closed his eyes taking in the arriving night. The wind grew picking up directing behind him. The power from it began to go. He could feel it taking form, only it was not a demon. It was far more. Opening his eyes he turned as the wind took into the form it desired.

White feathers trimmed with gold appeared, shooting in all directions as they opened. The stranger pushed herself off the ground to stand on her feet. Dresses in a thin white skirt that tied at her hip, her top wrapping around her breast to loop around her neck. Her deep gold hair framing her face. Her wings flaring out behind her.

" You are Virgil, son of Sparta." Her voice smooth as velvet.

Vergil found himself smiling. SHe had a very powerful pull. Her elegant appearance gave him an idea of what she was. All though her wings were the main clue.

" I consider it an honor that a beauty as you knows of me. I never realized that archangels had much interest in half-breeds."

She smiled, taking a few steps closer to him. Her wings shimmering with the light of the now rising moon. Reaching a hand out to him. " You and your siblings are well known to all beings of power."

Sibilings? He had another brother? As far as he knew, their only to sons of Sparta and Eva. Himself and his twin brother, Dante.

Dante had refused to join him in his quest of conquering the human world three years ago. He had chosen to protect it instead. What a fool his brother was. But, from the archangel's words he had to ask the obvious question, " My parents had another child? I have no memories of another young sibling."

She nodded.

" Who is he?"

" The sibling you ask of is a female."

Ah. A sister. Another being like him. This conversation was becoming more interesting. He did wonder how this much this information would benefit him. " Why have you come to me? To let me I have another family member?"

The archangel slide her hand down his shoulder down his arm. Her deep red eyes staying on his calm blue eyes. " You seek power. I am drain to the most powerful. I am here to help you in your quest of power."

Interesting. " How can once such as yourself help me with this mission I have set for myself?"

She stepped close to him. Closing the last few inches between them. His arm snaked around her lower back pressing her up against his chest.

" Are you seducing me, archangel?"

" As I said, I am drain to power. I can help you locate two points that are located in the very city in which you grew up." Her arms circled his neck. " These two points will help you in gaining much more power then you could have hoped for."

Vergil smiled. He liked the idea of power. He liked the idea of even more power as she spoke of it. The information was enough to make him hunger for it. Event the information of another sibling intrigued him. He wondered what she would be like. More like him. Or Dante. Either way, he had to at least meet her once.

What kind of older brother would he be if he didn't check up on her?

But he had this unique woman in front of him, in which he grew a fast liking too. He too was drawn to power. After defeating Mundus with Dante's help he had known he was truly born to rule the human world. Not that thought hadn't always been in his mind. But he had been the one to make sure the rotten bastard was defeated. Dante just did some of the heavy lifting.

" You have yet to give me your name."

"Gabrielle."

" Well, Gabrielle, you have been very helpful. But these two points you are talking about, are they portals?"

She smiled. " You are a smart one. Yes, only more of a gate. One opens the gate to Hell, in which is where your father locked the power of many demons. Even himself."

His father's power. Having the the power of Sparta would give him all he need to take control of the humans. " And the other gate?"

" You wish to seek the ultimate power of all?"

Vergil nodded.

" The other gate opens up to where I have fallen from. Heaven."

Vergil was shocked at her answer. The other gate opened to Heaven? Taking power from God. He smiled wickedly. If he had the power of God he could recreate heaven into an unholy place.

" Oh Gabrielle. You have given me the most important of details."

" Trust me, son of Sparta. You are the one chosen to rule. You will have the aid of any demon in any of my fallen angels you wish to command. I will aid you in all of this. I wish you to gain power."

Vergil was more than happy to accept her invitation for the army. He rushed her back against the wall of rock behind them pinning her hands above her head. Placing his sword against the wall he reached and untied his hand over and untied her skirt from her hip. Dropping the fabric tot he ground his hands sliding over her skin.

" I seem to be drawn to you as well. Your power is a very strong pull." he admitted.

" As is yours, Vergil. That is how I know you've chosen to rule. You take what you want. I am more than happy to give you myself. Or anything else you need."

Vergil claimed her mouth. His tongue sinking deep inside tasting her. She was a woman a man of power could get use to at his side. Her army was perfect, fallen angels were very powerful and could easily take on a demon. He pulled back and gave her a wicked smile.

He was going to enjoy taking over the human world.

And his brother would either join him to survive. Or die trying to protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante sat at the computer, taping away looking at the random places demon attacks that have been taking place in Limbo City. For the threee last years he adn Kat had been toghter defeating any demon group that came along. The last group however destoyed his brand new trailer and everything inside. Kat went and got him this new laptop and some new clothes for them. The woman was very handy. He turned to see her still sleeping in the bed behind him. He gave a smile smile, he was getting so use to her being around. Before she had came and found him, he had always been a loner doing anything he wanted and when. Now, he was after his older twin brother to make sure he didn't kill every human person. As he leaned back in his chiar he felt a pair of slinder arms around his neck.

Laughing her pulled Kat into his arms settign her in his lap. His arms staying tight around her. " Well good afternoon sleepy head. Took you long enough."

She laughed." We were up till three in the morning driving back from Vegas on that lead to find Vergil. I was exhausted. Looking for him is not very easy."

No. It wasn't.

His borther had vanished three years ago. What the hell te evil bastard was doing he had do clue. What could he be doing for this damn long? Dante knew Vergil would act on his want to take over the want to take over the human race. After he had been recuited to The Order, which Vergil was the leader off at the time, Vergil had taken him on a dangerous ride. Mundus the demon king wanted revenage on them for the death of his lover Lilith, and his unborn child that she carried.

Vergil had become dark. He revealed his real plan was to mainly get Mundus out of the way so he could gain control. He wanted Dante to join him in the conquest of taking the humans under his rule.

He refused.

Kat saw his face. He was thinkign again. For three years they had been on the search for his brother to stop him, yet they hadn't found him. Dante was so focused of findign him they hadn't spent much time just for them. Even with eveything goign on they had become close. Not wanting to allow him to get upset over his brother, she leaned into him, sliding her hand up the side of his face kissing him. After Vergil had confessed that she had only been a pawn in his plan to gain control of everyonr, she had felt betrayed.

She had spent all her time with him. Believing in him. Working in the Order with him, made her beleive she had a cause to fight for. Yet, Dante fought to get her back when she had been captured by Mundus. Being with him for three years now, she had fallen for him. Only she was afraid to say she loved him. She wasn't sure how he would react.

Or even say it back.

Kissing him and fighting along side him was good enough for now. Along with all the other experiences he had shown her.

Dante kissed her back. Grabbing her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he stood up. Pressing her up against the cloest wall, kissign her harder pulling on her bottom lip. " Are you tryign to distract me from my work?"

" A small break. Besides this is your fault." she teased.

He bit her lip again. " Mine? I don't seem to be seducing myself."

Kat laughed. He was always the comedian. She kissed him again, yelping as he tore shirt open. Literally. He moved his mouth over her chin down her neck. Biting her skin, making her gasp. he loved her her react to him. For a human woman she could handle a demon.

" Being phsyic helps, demon boy." she said as he teased her skin.

" Demon boy? There is no boy with you babe." He reached down to her shorts, which he loved on her. They hugged her hips tight. Mkaing him hard all damn day long. But he had more interesing ideas at the moment Ripping her shorts from her slim sexy body.

" Stop ripping my clothes, Dante!" she yelled, she was laughign but serious about her clothes.

" Hell no." he reached down to undo his pwn pants taking himself out enough to shove all the wa inside her. He groaned at how tight adn warm she was. She was so damn hot.

He begain slamming himself against her. Her body gripping his tighter each time he moved. He took her left breast in his mouth. Biting down on her nipple as he continued to thrust hard agianst her. Makign her scream and moan.

He was so close to giving into his pleasure before she hada c hance too, only he never got a chance for either one to happen. The glass fromt he window shattered. Dante barely covered Kat in time to protect her from the sharp glass. Looking up he saw it fly away. Did that demon have wings? Actul wings?

What the hell? Could demons have wings?

Either way it had to die. He got up pulling Kat to her feet. He grabbed his jacket handing it to her to put on. She rushed putting it on and her boots. Loading her guns. She was unpreapared for the fierce kiss Dante gave her.

" I promise. I will finsh with you you once we get that thing." He gave her a wicked smile. " I am far from finshed with you." He rushed out of the room, down the lonh hall. Kat close behind him.

After the attack on his trailer that had decided to move into his parents house. It had been a good idea. No one evn clamed it or even came near it. Except demons who wnated to kill him under his brother's orders.

Which seriously pissed him off.

He grabbed his sword, shoving the door open. He stopped on the front step not beleiveing what he was seeing. " What the fuck are those?"

All through the courtyard there were winged demons. They stood as if waiting for orders. This could only end badly.

" Dante."

He turned to Kat. She pointed to the mountian of rubble on the far side of the courtyard. He looked and saw him.

Vergil.

And he wasn't alone. Compared to the corpse like demons he was seeing, she was beautiful. Gold trimmed wings, that were wrapped around his brother.

" Well damn it all. You got some new friends didn't you? And you invited them over for a plate date and forgot to tell me?" Dante said, his words dripping with sarcasim.

Vergil laughed low. " Godd to see you brother. Ah, and I see you are still her as well Kat."

Kat moved to shot him. The taste and want to shot him overrode her senses. Only Dante grabbed her around the waist pulling her to his side.

" He seems attached to her." the woman said.

Vergil nodded. If Dante royaly pissed him off, her had no doubt in his mind he would risk his own life for her. It would be easy to make him coroperate if she was threatened. " Like my army, Dante? I came ready for you."

" You should know it will than decaying demon shit to kill me."

" Who said anything about killing you?"

Dante didn't have time to ask what he meant. the wingged demons rushed into attack. He realsed Kat, swinging his sword slicing right through them. He saw Kat shooting at them. Making her way to his brother. One of the she had shot int he head moved ont he ground. It stood and opened it's mouth making a loud screeching noise. Kat sank to her knees covering her ears with her hands. Her guns landing on the ground.

Dante felt the pain in his ears as well. He saw three goign for her. Damn it. He had to get to her. He fought against the pain moving to her. Only the ones he had sliced up were moving. He felt one grab his legs pulling him to his knees. Another came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt their nails did in his skin as he moved. Damn it!

He felt something move past his face. He looked and saw the wings of one of the demons. The demons stopped as the one screamed in pain, bursting in flames.

The woman behind Vergil let go of him, standing straight. Her red eyes flared with anger. " Who killed my angel!"

" Angel? That's what those are? And here I thought they were wrinkled old men."

The angels around Dante fell away into flames. But he wasn't burned. A woman landed right by Kat, picking up the knife that cut the wings of the angel. She was slim and tall. Her long dark brown hair went past her short dark green skirt. He was wonering how she landed in those heeled boots.

" You lady, have some ugly ass angels."

" You little bitch! I will-" Vergil stopped her.

" Lets go. I beleive I have fullfilled my task." They were gone.

The angels vanished as well.

The woman helped Kat to feet. " Don't worry about the rining. It will stop soon."

" Thanks. And you are?" Kat asked.

She smiled. " Yeah, I guess I kinda need to explain. That guy up there watching us isn my boyfriend, Chase." she pointed and waved at him. He waved back. " And my name is Evalynn. And I am your new best friend."

" How so?" Dante asked.

She smiled. " You just fought fallen angels and I know how to kill them."

Dante crossed his arms." Mmm then have your man pull the sniper rifle off my head. I would like to live to fight those damn things that threatned my womans life."

Evalynn nodded. " Trust me. I will help you. " she reached her hand out to him.

Dante took it. He looked into this womans eyes and felt as if he knew her. Only thing he he felt as if he was lookign at his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante sat on the couch. Across the living room table, Evalynn and her boyfriend sat on the small sofa. Kat was in their room changing clothes. She rejoined them and sat next to Dante. He wrapped his arm around her and crossed his legs. He couldn't help but feel as if his mother was sitting in the same room as him. But he knew that was nothing but his mind playing tricks on him.

His mother was gone.

This girl just looked similar to her. That was all.

More importantly, he was interested in how to fight these fallen angels. Also find out what that woman was doing with Vergil. They had a plan of some kind going on, only he had no idea what it could be. He looked at the knives that had been placed in the table. Chase had made them and he had a talent for it. The knives were in different sizes and depths. The one Evalynn threw was long and very sharp. How she carried it without cutting herself while wearing that mini skirt and tight tank top he had idea.

" So, how did you know that this area was under attack?"

Eva leaned into Chase. " Simple. We track them with a scanner that is linked to their unique energy signature and we follow it. We were close to the city once we the signal. " She pulled her cell phone, turning it to show them. " The scanner is linked to our phones. So if we aren't in the truck, we still know about any attacks."

" Knives are the best way to cut the wings. That's why I make her the variety of throwing knives. I use the rifle from higher ground to watch her back and shot the wings if possible. " Chase spoke.

" How exactly are they fallen angels?" Kat asked. Which was a good question, Dante was interested in that as well.

Chase answered the question. " Basicly, they are souls that never wanted to repent for their sins and fell from grace. So instead of going to hell they come to earth and stay as they are. Unfallen."

That made sense.

Dante never really thought that angels could sin, yet they didn't seem to all want to give up their worldly ways. Not that he was going to go to heaven, but if someone was given the chance for repentance, he didn't know why someone wouldn't take that chance. He looked at Kat and saw the one good thing in his life. He wouldn't allow anything to take her away.

" So who was that woman, with my brother?"

" I have no idea what her name is. I know for a fact that she is a archangel." Evalynn said.

" How do you know?" Dante asked her.

" Her eyes." Chase responded. " Archangels have red eyes. The may look beautiful on the outside, but the are pure demonic on the inside. "

Demonic angel. This just seemed to be getting more and more interesting. Now the only was that, his own brother was involved with her. He knew it was something bad. He was going to be stopped. But before, that they had to figure out what it was they were after.

Eva sighed, looking Dante straight in the eye. " Archangels are always and I mean always drawn to power seekers. If Vergil is power hungry or even greedy with power already. Then that explains her appearance with him.

Well that was it. Dante was after more power for himself, and that woman was helping him. Exactly what was he after? What was so powerful he had to get team up with an angel, with an army of angels that looked liked like a corpses?

" Do archangels have a goal that they all go for or are they all different?" Kat asked breaking the silence.

Chase shook his head. " No. The goals from whoever that are drawn too are different. They may have several people that are the same or similar, but no one is exactly the same. This guy's goal must be powerful for her to even allow him to have use of her army."

Eva stood up and gave a small smile. " We better get going and gather all the information we can get and share it with you." she picked up her knives from the table. " How can we reach you?"

" We have no phone so it would be best to just come here. How can we reach you?" Dante said.

Eva shook her head. " No. I'm sorry but it's best if we just meet you here."

Dante arched a brow at her. She was more than willing to help them fight. Yet she didn't wnat to tell them how to reach her. Why? After all she had just shown them that she owned a cell phone.

For now he had to just go with it. He wasn't sure of he could find out any of this on his own. He first had thought the angels had been winged demons. So he and Kat needed all the help they could get.

He nodded. " All right. Be in touch."

Evalynn nodded, taking Chase's hand as they left. Neither spoke as they hurried outside. Going down the steps, and getting in the truck. Chase saw her face. Something was wrong. " Babe?"

" I'm fine." she choked out.

" Yeah I don't think so. Tell me." He kissed her hand. " Talk."

Evalynn looked at him. " How am I suppose to do this? I can't fight one and fight along side the other. I searched for two years. How can this be happening? And that bitch of an angel is apart of this. What is she after?"

" I have no idea. But will get her. This time we are better and stronger. And got extra help."

Evalynn nodded. He was right. She just didn't want this to go south. And that was exactly what she was afraid of. That angel had been a thorn in her side for several years. She may have told Dante and Kat that they had no idea who she was. But she had score to settle with her.

Vergil held Gabrielle down on his bed, pushing into her body hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist . Her ankles locked, arching her back taking him even deeper in her body. Flipping him over on the bed she rode him hard and fast. Taking him as deep as she wanted. Taking control of the fun. She was enjoying him More than she had anyone else she had found wanting power. His craving for it was so strong. All it did was grow within her to have it as well.

Vergil groaned as her felt her growing tighter around him. He reached his hand up gripping her neck pulling her down claiming her mouth with demand and hard need. His hand moved up in her hair gripping her golden strands. He came inside her. Groaning even more and he felt her contract around her. Her body laying on his.

" For an angel, you enjoy the flesh very much."

Gabrielle laughed. Lifting her head to kiss him again. " Your love of power is so great. You make me crave so much. Which gives me even more pleasure on helping you."

Vergil held her in his lap, sitting up on the bed. " I believe you have yet to explain where the the last portal is."

" Why my powerful Vergil, " Gabriella spoke, her voice smooth and caressing over his skin.

" Didn't you feel the power coming from your old home? The strong energy just flowing from the ground and walls." she smiled at him.

He loved when she gave that evil grin. Made him want more.

He had felt the strange amount of energy from the house. Something he had not felt before. When he had first been reunited with Dante he had taken him there to reveal their parents past to him. Not once did he feel his father's power or any that he had sealed away. But now, he had felt it.

Getting to that portal to Hell would be easy. Dante being the sacrifice would also be easy considering he lives in the house. Not that he could beat his brother in a fight. He had other question for his angel. " How do I open the gate the Heaven to gain the power for my own?"

Gabrielle run her nails down the back of his neck. Kissing him again. Biting his bottom lip. Her red eyes staying with his.

" Once you open the gate to Hell and have your two sacrifices, you can open the gate to Heaven spilling the both of the one you want. "

" And open the gate to Hell?" Vergil asked.

" And to open that gate, " She pressed her body closer to his, " all you need to do is kill one of them."

Killing Dante would mean he would never have a challenge. He wanted to keep his brother around for a little bit longer. Another thing that had caught his attention earlier as well was the girl that had interrupted them. Vergil has seen her face. His disbelief had shocked him.

She had looked exactly like his mother.

He knew in that moment she was one one that Gabrielle had mentioned to him. She was the his sister. She was the last child of Sparta.


	4. Chapter 4

The gate to hell stood wide. Energy seeping through the thin opening. Vergil had his arms crossed. His presence was enough to open a small crack of the, allowing him to feel the dark evil ready to be controlled. All of his father's power.

Gabrielle stood behind him, her wings spread wide and glowing in gold light. Getting under the home where Dante and his lover slept was easy enough without waking them. Only the door was not going to be fully opened for another two nights. For her plan to work she had to get the daughter and two sons of Sparta in the same place. Vergil was just a means to an end. He was just a much more pleasing one then the last several hundred she had been drawn too.

" We draw your sister here again in just two more days. Then we shall capture Dante and her together."

Vergil looked at his fallen angel. He knew she wa p to something of her own. He just had no idea how to figure it out exactly, but he wasn't going to stop her. For he knew he was using her to further his goals, he just needed her for a bit longer.

" Easy enough. The both seem simple enough to read. Dante will do anything for Kat. And my sister has a partner at her side as well."

" Chase Harten." Gabrielle supplied.

" You know him?"

She smiled walking up to him. " Oh yes. I know him. He is a very special being. We share a past that he will never share with Evalynn. If he does, he knows she will reject him for what he truly is."

Vergil just looked into her crimson eyes. " Is he dangerous and will he mess with my plans to sacrifice her?"

" He will try. Falling deep in love with your sister gave him a new reason to stay and play hero."

Vergil was intrigued by the mystery of this person. But he had a sacrifice it prepare for, and with being right under Dante's nose he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Dante held Kat in his arms while she slept. That girl was running through his mind. No, he wasn't attracted to her. But her face. Everything about her face was his mother. No one can look that much like someone unless…...no.

No it wasn't possible.

Getting up from the bed, careful not to wake Kat he grabbed a pair of pants and put them on goin down to his father's old office. Turning on the dim lights he looked through the old books and folders. Coughing as the dust filled up around him. Pausing for a moment as he bent down and found what he hoped was what he had been looking for.

A journal with his mother's handwriting.

Sitting down he opened it and scanned each page for details of having her children. He stopped as he saw one about him

_**Today my baby boy started walking. Joy filled my heart. I looked at Sparta and say the love he had for a baby son. His small smile was still there when he fell on his small bottom and got up to try again and just continued till he was going after his brother.**_

_** Nothing in this moment could make me happier than my two boys smiling and playing in our home. **_

Dante felt a tear on his cheek. Damn. He wasn't into sappy loving crap. But that tugged at his heart knowing his mother loved him. Loved both of them.

Flipping more through the pages he laughed and continued to read so many thing his mother wrote day after day about her husband and children. Everything she put down was about the being so happy and joyful. Nothing was wrong or evil in that place. Nothing whatsoever. Then he found it.

_** Today I couldn't be happier. My baby girl is sleeping in my arms. Her tiny fingers wrapped about my much larger one and just sleeping with no care in the world. Her hair is dark and just a few little bit of curls. She will grow to be so vibrant and beautiful, I wish her a happy childhood just as my boys have had. **_

_** Sparta held her so close to him he was afraid to let her go. Dante and Vergil held her gently and rocked her. These moments are what I wish to always remember and never allow it to be taken away. I love my children. I love their father**_.

" Dante?" Kat called to him in a sleepy voice. Walking in wearing his shirt.

" Hey you're suppose to be asleep." he put the journal down and got up to her taking her in his arms.

" I woke up to find you missing. Everything okay?"

Reaching down he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to their room. Laying her down a on the bed and crawling in next to her, his arms just encasing her so close to his body.

Kat looked at him over her shoulder. Something was off, he was far too quiet and nice. Not that the being nice was a bad thing she was just very use to his rough way of acting. The feeling of his lips on her skin moving slowly, caused her to lose her train of thought. Letting out a low moan she leaned her back against his shoulder. Reaching with her hand over her head, she ran her fingers through his dark thick hair.

He had no idea way he was wanting this. Wanting her to know a softer side to him. He wanted, no needed to show her that he loved her. After three years of being together he knew his feelings for her were strong and very real. He never had the damn courage he needed to say them to her.

If this doesn't tell her exactly how much she means to me… I have nothing left.

Damn it all, when did he get so sappy?

Focusing on Kat, Dante reached his hand down unbuttoning the her shirt with one hand while his other hand crept up around her neck keeping her still against him. Pulling the shirt off one shoulder, he trailed his lips across her shoulder moving his hand lower between her legs. He smiled. She was hot and so wet for him already. Unable to resist her hot luscious body he ripped her panties off sliding two fingers inside her.

Kat tried to move, only he prevented her from doing so. Moans escaped her lips as she felt the slow pace of his fingers. She loved feeling his lips so tender on her skin as his tongue teased and tasted her. His arm was around her waist preventing her from pushing up to his slow teasing hand. Seeing only one option to her, she pushed her hips back against his very hard cock.

She heard him groan. Then his teeth sank into her shoulder, with sweet pleasure as he slide his tongue over the bite mark.

" Don't make this end fast, Kat. I need this. I need to tell you-"

" I know, Dante." she interrupted.

He stopped pushing her on her back and looking in her deep brown eyes. Sliding his hand over her face. " You deserve so much more than me. I am a fuckign mess. I am a freak of nature. I can't give you-"

" Dante stop. I don't want normal. I want you. I want us. I love you. I know this relationship never had the romance from the start but you and I been through too much to go back now. I don't regret living with you or sharing a bed together. Once all this is over who knows what demon shit will come from hell and try to destroy humanity, but we will be there. So will your sister."

Dante stared at her in shock. Damn she was good.

" Yeah. I pieced it together while they were here. I just didn't say anything until you were positive. When I find you in your dad's office I knew."

He kissed her. He had too.

She had no idea what she was too him but he was about to show her exactly what she was.

Stabbing his tongue deep in her mouth he tore at his clothes, freeing his aching cock and shoved into her. Kat screamed pushing up off from the bed. Dante stopped, kissing her slowly pulling her up in his lap crossing his legs under her holding her in his arms moving slow under her body. Tugging the shirt off from her tossing it away.

Kat wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles tightly. Leaning her head back as his teeth nipped her skin up to her chin. She caught him by his hair and kissed him. Long demanding kisses while he moved her hips with his hands over him.

Both breathing heavy, Dante was determined for them to come together. He wanted this perfect beyond anything. He felt her body growing tighter as her moans grew stronger against his lips. Gripping the back of her neck and holding her waist tight with his arm he got up on his knees fast holding her up, pounding himself over and over in her hot slick body. Not holding back the need any longer.

Kat kissed him harder biting his bottom lip coming against him. She felt his release the instant hers rushed over her. They both just collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy.

No words. they didn't need any. Dante just held her in his arms. He knew they had to think of something to stop his brother and his new friend. ANd he had to get in touch with Evalynn and get her tell him what he already knew. He wanted to be on straight terms with someone he was working with. The moon crept in and he heard Kat's soft snore. It had to be later than what he had first thought. Deciding to shut down his brain he drifted off to sleep.

Chase sat on the hood of the truck. His black wings that were trimmed with red shimmered in the moonlight. He had made sure Eva was sleeping before he allowed his wings to be released. He was hiding this secret from her but he had too. He wasn't like every other archangel. He wasn't drawn to evil. He was drain to purity. And Eva's pure heart just sang so strong to him. Just seeing her he knew she was the one for him Not just as an angel.

But a man.

Only if he knew how to be the man he knew she really needed.

They had a job to do first before he could tell her the truth. Stop the gates of Heaven and Hell from opening. And stopping Gabrielle. He had a supposition to what she was planning with Vergil other than opening the gates. He just had no way to really prove it.

A snap come from behind him. Making his wings vanish he jumped from the truck and looked around. No one.

" Just the wind." Chase locked the truck up and went back inside to Eva. As he did, someone watched him.

" Just wait my, son. You and I will clash once again And your precious woman will be the death of this entire city."Vanishing within the sound of the wind the one watching Chase was then gone. Only promising to be back.

But for what?


	5. Chapter 5

The day was calm and easy. Eva didn't like it. Normally she wanted an easy going day, but when a archangel was flying around you never knew what to expect. Pulling on her boots and pants she grabbed her shirt as Chase walked in the room. He hadn't been with her in bed last night again, and he was up before her this morning. He was on edge. Was it because she was still on the fence about Dante and Vergil?

She knew Vergil was not the good brother, he was working with Gabrielle who was the biggest badass of them all. Mundus was a cakewalk compared to her nasty deceitful ways. She had done her research before she went to Dante. She knew everything about how he and Vergil got into because of killing Lilith and the child she carried. Which in her opinion she wouldn't have killed her the way Vergil had done, it was not her way. Dante seemed to be the more nobler of them, she just wasn't sure if telling them the truth was the best thing about her. Would Dante try to kill her? Or would he stand by her side as her brother as she was hoping for?

Chase caught her by her waist, pulling her from her thoughts. " Stop thinking so much."

Eva smiled at him, lifting her head up to his kissing him softly.

Chase held her for several minutes. Not allowing her to leave or move. His lips moved over hers. Pulling back ever so slowly he grabbed his boots. A sudden ear piercing scream rang through the room. Quickly covering his ears, falling back on the bed as the loud noise increased.

" Chase? Hey baby what is it?"

He opened his eyes seeing Eva wasn't being affected at all. Okay so this was a message to him. He had to get outside to see what the hell was making this damn noise. If he didn't his mind very well explode. Chase pushed up and got to his feet and got to the back door as fast as he could. The sound was getting louder and louder with each step he took. He heard Eva calling to him as he got to the door but he just shoved it open and saw a fallen angel standing there. Waiting for him.

Give her to our mistress for the ritual in two days for the gates to be open. Only then will Limbo City be spared the powers of her father within his evil spawn.

" What the hell does that mean?" Chase demanded.

The fallen angel gave its wicked smile and flared its decaying wings. Shooting off into the morning sky.

" What did it want?

Chase turned to her. closing the door behind him. " A deadline. We have two days to stop Gabrielle from opening the gates."

Evalynn gasped. No. Was the woman insane? Did her halo not digest right when she swallowed it whole or something?

" Wait wait. Does this mean she knows where the portal to Hell is? Because the gate to Heaven is located in the courtyard of my parents house."

" When did you figure that out?"

" When we were there yesterday. I felt the light energy coming from somewhere in the house. The courtyard is my guess because of the garden mom kept there. I have pictures of a window she always sat at looking up into the sky. So, logically to me that is where it is located."

Damn his woman was smart. Just being in that house he knew exactly where place gates were. One above and below the house. But the gate to hell was the most dangerous. Even even opened a small about, dark energy would seep through and give Garielle a big boost of power. Which she could give to Vergil to allow him to have even stronger abilities.

This was all going to hell. Literally.

" I bet this means you both owe us more details in this angel's plan. Baby sis."

Chase and Eva turned and saw Dante and Kat standing in their kitchen. The guilt on her face told Dante she had been hiding the truth from him since the beginning of them meeting each other. She felt Chase up behind her, his arms going around her for support. She just looked at Dante. His arms crossed with hip against the door frame. Kat was sitting up on the countertop next to the refrigerator.

" We found this in our father's office, seems mom liked to keep her memories down on paper so we would know about her. She wrote about the day she had you. I knew there was a reason you looked like her." Dante explained.

" Why didn't you tell him yesterday? You helped us after all." Kat looked at Eva with a wondering expression.

Eva stayed quiet. Looking to Chase for some sign that if she told the truth, it would all be okay. He gave her a slow nod, his arm around her waist grew tighter. Only she still didn't say anything to them.

" An answer would be great right about now." Dante said, his voice was traced with annoyance.

" Don't talk to her like that. Babe. It's fine." Chase kissed her neck.

Evalynn let out a breath, looking Dante straight in the eyes. " I am your sister, I was named after our mother. I am just as strong as you and can shove a knife in a demons throat and not look back. I Didn't tell you I was your sister because I didn't know if you were just like Vergil. I didn't know if you would kill me or not. I didn't know if I have to choose to kill you both or join one of you."

There she had said it.

Dante looked at Kat, who gave him a nod. " Now that is all cleared up, explain why that fallen was talking to your boy toy there."

" Wait that's it? You aren't going to question my motives or anything?"

" Why should we? You helped us and instead of lying you said the truth. We have had enough of trouble from Vergil to know when to spot a lie. And you sweetie don't even reek of that smell when speaking untold truths." Kat said sliding of the counter and standing by Dante.

Eva couldn't believe that she was standing with her brother, and nothing was going to hell and a hand basket. Well, not at the moment.

" Now about that small and brief conversation you had there."

" Right. I have a strange power to understand demons that don't speak anything but their language. As it seems it works with fallen angels as well. It gave us a deadline to stop Gabrielle and Vergil." Chase explained.

" That would be what exactly?" Dnate need more to go on then that.

" They want to open the gate to heaven and hell."

Dante and Kat just stared at them. Their mouths opening as if in complete shock and terror. Oh yes terror. Cause nothing about that sound good in the least. Dante gave a deep groan and stayed against the door frame." What exactly will happen if he opens them?"

" He will gain our dad's powers. Which will allow him to kill everything and everything he touches."

Oh that was just wonderful!

Was vergil insane? Their father was a very well known powerful demon ass kicking machine. Did he really think that he could control that kind of power on his own?

" Okay so he wants power. We knew that, he wants to purify the human race as he likes to put it. But how do they gates open? And if he opens them how do we shut them?"

Chase was the one to answer that. " The opening are with two sacrifices. One is to stay alive the other die as an offering of some kind. Closing it… I have no idea how that would even be done."

" Best bet, kill the archangel and beat Vergil till he can't walk anymore before the gates are even close to being opened. That's my vote." Eva said.

Dante busted out laughing. He liked his sister's style. Just like his, direct and straight to the damn point of it all. He liked her, he really did. Maybe when this was all over he could really get to know her. Maybe even have a relationship with a sibling that wasn't out to kill him and everyone else around.

" You said we had a deadline. How long till the gates can be opened?" Kat asked them.

" Two days. Then they will have twenty-hours to open them. if they don;t have their two sacrifices nothing will happen. No one will even notice the change."

Okay that made perfect sense. Just had to find Vergil and his psycho girlfriend from getting their hands on two innocent people to open the gates. That didn't sound too hard at all.

Yeah right.

Now they just had to find them and stop them in their tracks to keep them from doing this crazy plan. Of all things for Vergil to be going after was their father's power. Dante would never once thought for a second he would even be crazy enough to even try to get his hands on something like that. He didn't even want that kind of power. He was crazy enough with the weapons he had.

" Do you know where the gates are?"

" Well I know where the gate of Heaven is." Eva looked at them both before saying it. " Your house."

" What? No freaking fucking way. Where?" Dante wanted to know.

" The courtyard where the garden is. Mom had a window there right?"

Dante paused as she said that. How could she possibly know that?

Eva went to the living room and bent down to get a small box. Opening it she rumbled through it till she found a picture. She looked at it then walked over to Dante and handed it to him for him to see for himself. He took it and felt his heart sink as he saw his mother sitting at the very window in the courtyard with the rusty old swingset. He looked up from the picture and just looked at Evalynn. He knew that this picture was her only connection to her family. It was all she had even know of her mother. Reaching out he pulled her to him.

Kat gasped in shock as she saw Dante hugged someone other than her.

Eva wasn't sure what do think or do. Dante pulled back from her, handing her back the picture. " Come with us and protect the gate. If he they can't get both gates everything should be fine right?"

" Logically, yes." Which did make sense. If neither Gabrielle or Vergil could open the gate to Heaven then opening the gate to hell would be pointless.

" As good as that plan is, I am not allowing Eva to just go with you." Chase stood his ground. No way was he allowing his woman to go off with them not knowing if Dante really was a good guy.

" Then come with her you dumbass. I doubt she would leave without you anyway." Dante smiled.

Eva nodded and went to their room and got bags ready for them.

This would make it easier to keep watch on the one gate. But where was the other gate? Was it near the house?

Maybe the other side of the city?

They would find it. For now they had to at least protect the first gate, and that was a huge step into stopping Vergil from taking the power of Sparta for himself.

Now they needed to find out the most logical people they would target for the gates to be opened. Or hell would literally open its mouth say hello.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabrielle got up from the bed and dressed herself in her long white elegant gown. Turning back she traced her fingers along his skin. Vergil shifted a small amount. After the last several hours she knew he was worn out from their intense play. her plan to use him was going exactly as she had planed. He was stronger than any of the other power hungry men she had been drawn too, but only Vergil had been strong enough to survive with her. Strong enough to give her exactly what she wanted. The ultimate creation. Also the death of his pain in the ass of a sister by his hands was even more than she had originally hoped. Then, Dante would be kept alive. He was key to keeping the gates of hell open. Poor boy had no idea what he was in for. Going to the small bath room she used her power over her stomach. Minutes passed as she closed her eyes and waited. Then it was there. Smiling, Gabrielle looked in the mirror knowing her plan was going exactly as she planned.

Walking out to the new morning that was approaching she stood with her wings flared out as wide as the would go. Calling forth her top two fallen angels. Gabriel and Michael. Both tall and and built, beyond beauty for them both. Both with grey wings with white shimmering on the ends of each feather. Deep black eyes and elegant clothes suiting them both for their former status as pure angels.

" How can we help you, great mistress?" Gabriel spoke with a bow.

Michael followed the example.

" My most loyal of all angels, who were at the side of God himself. I called for you aid to help bring the son and daughter of Sparda and Eva to the very gate of hell. The time comes tomorrow within the night hours for the brief period of the gates to open. Once they are open all the dark and pure evil power shall go into our new lord." Gabrielle spoke as casual as if it was a spring day with blooms all around.

The moon caused the wings of her fallen angels to shine. They both stood, arms by their sides.

" How would you like for this task to be carried out?" Gabriel asked with the utmost respect.

" By any means of course. Use any weakness they have. But you must know, Chase is in the group you will be against."

Gabriel gave a sound of anger. Michael made no movement. " Don't worry, mistress. We know very well how to handle your son."

She gave a cheery smile. Her hand went to her belly. Running her fingers over it knowing the new life it carried within. With the mixed blood this child would have, he or she would be the strongest living being known. And with the power of Sparda she would take in her body for the child it would give her a portion of that power.

Vergil only believed he was getting the inter power of his demon father. He couldn't be even more wrong.

" Go. I want this task complete before tomorrow evening."

" We shall not let you down." Both men said in unison. Bowing to her and then vanishing in a flash of grey.

Vergil stood and dressed from his warm shower. Pulling his coat on, stepping back in the room to see his angel walking in. " Up early I see."

" Just ensuring for your victory. I can't allow you to not gain what you seek."

" Anything wrong with the gate?" he inquired.

She shook her head.

" Good. I can't wait to meet my sister properly before I take her to the gate along with Dante."

Soon with with Dante would die and never interfere with his plans to perfect humanity. Defeating Mundus was just the beginning of his plan, Dante had been a benefit to defeating the demon. Killing his lover, Lilith, they had thrown Mundus off balance, which had given them an edge with defeating him. Only Dante didn't see it that way. He had gotten soft. He saw it as a flaw in killing for no reason. But it was not, it was in the right direction in purify humanity.

Taking the power if his father would give him the boost he needed to ensure his mission was a success. His brother and sister would have a ringside seat to the opening of a new world. A new world that he would rule with an army of fallen angels who had nothing but talent for the kill.

Nothing was going to stop him not now. Not Dant and Kat. Not his sister.

Vergil knew his plan would become complete tomorrow night. Nothing was going to stop his path from coming to.

"Only a few more preparations, my dear family. And soon you will witness the true power of our father. And be the first to see the new world that I have been dreaming of creating. Soon it will all be mine to control and fix. Everything." Vergil sat and drank in the sunrise, he had a few moments he could spare for to take in one of the last sunrises the people of Limbo City would see.

The evil energy continued to seep from the crack from the gate of hell. Swirling and circling it began to take shape.

Hands braced on the ground and knees pushing up to stand on shaking legs. Sparda stood as he saw the gate he had closed with himself inside was opening on its own will. Looking down he saw the energy was chaining him to it. He could not move from where he was.

Looking around he saw he was in the one place he thought he would never again see. The temple under his house that he shared with his beautiful wife and just as beautiful children. Only know he knew one of his children was dark and evil. He had a sense of who but he also felt the light from two.

Sparta looked up and closed his eyes sending a prayer to his children.

_** Don't allow the window to break my, children. Protect the window with everything you have. **_

Dante dropped his guns as a voice flashed through his mind. Evalynn came up to him and picked them up and handed them back to him. Her eyes on him watching him close. " Hey you okay?"

_** Don't allow the window to break my ,children. Protect the window with everything you have. **_

There it was again. Okay he was going crazy right? Hearing voices was never a good sign.

" Dante! Hey! You in there?" Eva yelled out.

Dante blinked and looked at her, taking his guns. " Yeah sorry, just thinking a lot on what we need to do is all."

Eva sighed and gave a nod. She understood that far too well.

A loud explosion caught their attention from the living room.

"Kat!" Dante ran coughing as he looked for her though the smoke and crumbling wall. " Kat answer me. Now!"

" She can't. She is out cold and I can't hold this barrier up for long so get her and go." Chase was standing up his hands out in front of him a green light shined making a wall. he glanced at Eva who didn;t even looked shocked at his sudden power.

Did she know?

No.

How could she? He hadn't told her the truth.

I thought I had been so careful.

Dante shoved the heavy couch off Kat and picked her up in his arms. Eva Picked up his sword from the fall. Kat must have been keeping it close. Dante tilted his head for her to follow him.

Making their way down the large long hallway to the garden a huge blast came from above. Grey feather shot down and cut their skin like knives. Dante hauled Kat over his shoulder and aimed his guns straight up and blasted all the feathers away and then ran faster to the large rusty doors. Shovin it open he stopped as he saw Vergil and Gabrielle waiting. Two men then appeared behind her.

" I take it it was you two who busted up my house?"

" Of course they were. You think I wouldn't bring a welcoming home gift for myself?" Vergil smiled looking at Evalynn. " You look so much like our mother. You will be perfect in helping opening the gate."

" What? I can't open the gate." Evalynn looked and saw Chase behind them. His arm bloody. She went to him and looked at it. It was bad. Really bad.

" I'm sorry. Michael was stronger then I remember."

" You can apologize later. Why do they think I can open the gate?" She wanted answers.

" Oh my sweet child, he never told you about how special you really are. You and your dear older brother you sided with are the very keys we need to open the very gate to hell and heaven. Dante opens heaven and you my dear open the very hellmouth gate to the dead. Where your father is waiting to see you." Gabrielle looked at Chase, showing him her hand on her stomach.

Chase cursed. So she had done what he thought she was planning. She had created a child that was not only an angel but a mix of a demon an angel. She was trying to create the most powerful being of all.

" Our father…." Eva's words were just as soft as a whisper.

" No. He is gone. Evalynn don't think for one second that he is alive." he placed Kat on the ground. He heard her give a moan and he was thankful that she was breathing. He ran a hand over her face and then stood and pointed his gun at his brother.

" You busted into my home and attacked my girl. Not smart, bro."

" I told you she would only would get in your way. You didn't listen to me."

Eva stood by Dante, holding his sword in her hands. Dante grinned. His sister holding his sword. Awesome.

" Time for that play date, Vergil. Got baby sis on my team." Dante opened fire, aiming point blank at Gabrielle's head.

" Go." she commanded.

The two men went and blasted sharp feathers and them. Dante covered Kat and Eva raised the sword and blocked them from touching. Just that wasn't enough to stop them.

" Eva!" Chase screamed. Blasting Michael from her.

Too late. Gabriel grabbed her by the throat taking her to Vergil who clamped a chain around her neck yanking her to her knees and keeping her at his side.

" One step archangel and dear Eva will pay your price." Michael said in his as a matter of fact voice.

Chase clenched his fist and saw Dante still protecting Kat. He had to protect them. He saw the look in Eva's eyes. If he left dante and Kat she wouldn't forgive him.

" I'm coming for her, Gabrielle." Chase make it a promise.

" I had no doubt you would. See you all in hell."

With those last words the court yard window shattered. Glass flying in several directions. Dante opened fire again on them with the gun he hadn't used only to have been too late.

They were gone. So was Eva. He looked at Chase as he helped Kat to her feet. SHe looked confused, looking at Dante she asked him the obvious question, " What the hell happened? All I remember his getting my head hit. Hard."

" Vergil took Evalynn. And our buddy here is one of those archangels. Care to explain all this to me? Cause I will not allow Evalynn to be kept in hell."

Chase narrowed his eyes. Dante was pissed he got that. But so was he. If the demon half breed thought for one second her wa going to allow Eva to stay there any longer then she had to be stuck there he was wrong. " Yes I am and archangel. But not them. I love Eva. I want her back just as much as you. And we have to get there fast since they broke the gate open to heaven."

" Wait, what? The window that broke was the gate to heaven?" Kat wrapped her arm around Dante, her legs still shaking.

" Yes. Give me a little time and I can track Eva. We have a bond in a sense and I can track her with that. The too with them were Gabriel and Michael, her top fallen angels."

Damn. Gods right hand men. Gabrielle knew how to pick her team mates. But Dante had one last thing to ask him. " Okay one last thing. How are you and Gabrielle connected. There is something between you two."

Chase groaned. He was hoping he never had to admit this. But it seemed to have Dante's help he needed too. Letting out a breath he looked Dante head on, " She is my mother, and she is now pregnant with Vergil's child. ANd when she uses Eva to open the gate and your father's power comes out she will take it in her body and give it to that unborn child. He or she will be the strongest mix of demon and angel and it will destroy everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Kat and Dante looked at each other then at Chase. Vergil having a child. Not just a any child - a child that was an archangel and nephilim. Only with his old man's powers too boot. None of this sounded good. Kat bent down picking up his sword and swinging it over her shoulder. Damn he couldn't help but smile and get hard from the sight of her holding his sword like she owned it. Her support was even greater then she knew at this moment. Dante glared at Chase, " Know this, I just meat Evalynn but she is my sister and she is pure and good and I don't have much of that and she maybe the only blood family I have that I can really connect with. I want her back alive and to show her how she can have a good life. Even if fighting demons and hell bastards are a daily thing. So you think of double crossing me don't think I won't put a bullet right through your ass."

Chase nodded. He went and sat on a creaky bench closing his eyes. He focused on Eva. Just her. He didn't lie when he said that they had a bond. It was not as strong as he had hoped it would be but it was there. It would take a lot of concentration, but he would find her.

"Eva." her name. That was all he said then poured his energy into finding her. Placing his hand over his chest he let his energy flow and send out a link to her. Seeking to connect. He would find her. He had too.

Evalynn woke slowly. Her head hung as her hand were bounded on either side of her head. Looking around she saw she was not in a very pleasant place. Deep red walls circled her, the ground jet black, looking as if it was wanting to open up into several sections. What really caught her attention was the large silver and black door in front of her. And the man standing in front of it, his legs looked tied down. Was that energy circling him?

The man looked at her and gave a tiny smile. " My poor girl. I tried to warn Dante. I was only too late."

" Who are you?"

Vergil stood between them. " Evalynn meet, Sparda. Our father."

Evalynn looked at the man over Vergil's shoulder. Her lungs stopped working for many minutes. Her father was standing before her. In all her wildest dreams she never thought she would meet him. Well, definitely not like this. But she didn't understand this. He was suppose to be dead. How was he standing here talking to them?

" He is very dead, Eva. Only he is now a energy being. When he trapped his power behind this gate to lock it away, he trapped a portion of himself inside it. Hence the being before you." Gabrielle supplied that answer as she came around with now a very extended belly.

Eva felt her mouth drop open as she saw the now very pregnant angel she and Chase had been fighting for years. " I thought only archangels could breed with other archangels."

She laughed. " How naive you are. Vergil and I picked up on each other plans very quickly and we both saw how to use each other to get what we want. And we both are so very close to our goals that its just inches from our grasp."

" Chase can find me."

" Yes. you two do have a bond, only it's weak. By the time he fixes on your location it will be night fall and Dante will be in hands as well and then the gate to hell will be ready to open." Gabrielle took her chin between her fingers. Forcing Eva to look at her. " Then we will bleed you dry and that will unlock the doors and Dant will be the key to keeping it open forever."

Eva yanked her chin away and struggled to release the herself from the chains holding her the cold stone behind her. She had to warn Dante. She had a feeling he was stupid enough to find her and walk right into a trap set up for him. And as upset Chase was she could see him leading them all into a trap.

Vergil turned and looked at his father. Reaching his hand out he pushed Sparda back with ease. The door closed. That was all for the family reunion today. They had a very important event to prepare for.

" Before we go and prepare for Dante's arrival, Evalynn dear, did you ever once ask why Chase never once had sex with you?"

" I suck in bed?"

" Your smartass comments will get you no where." Gabrielle rubbed her extended belly. The black energy was seeping through the crack in the door it was going right into her belly. Eva grimaced as she saw what she was seeing. She was feeding the baby pure evil. Pure dark and evil energy, and her being an evil being herself it was allowing her baby to grow at an alarming rate.

" Well all I can say is no wonder Chase hated you. No much of a mother figure."

Gabrielle looked at her in shock.

" You think I didn't know what he was? Please. I kissed him. I wanted to make love to him so many times but he refused me, so yes I knew exactly why he never wanted to risk me having a baby. So I never pushed it. He loves me as I am so why would I do any different to him." Eva just looked at them. " You both will get a fuckign beatin for all the crap you caused and Dante and Chase. Heck, even Kat will kick your sorry asses. And once I am free. I will help."

Gabrielle raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face. Blood dripped from her lips. She then stomped off.

Vergil just laughed and then followed her. This was going to be interesting.

Eva knew her body was growing tired. She couldn't force herself to keep her eyes open much longer. _**" Chase. Chase… tell Dante….it's a trap. Chase, I'm sorry…"**_

" _**Chase. Chase… tell Dante….it's a trap. Chase, I'm sorry…"**_

Chase opened his eyes, shooting to his feet.

" You find her?" Kat asked.

Chase nodded slowly. He just couldn't believe that she was so close, and that she had connected to him.

" Well? Where the hell is she?"

Chase looked at them. " Under your house. And she connected to be briefly, she said it was a trap."

Dante gave a short laugh. " Yeah I guessed that already." He loaded his guns and handed Kat her two and he sheathed his sword across his back. " Time to kick so angel ass."

" No to mention a demon." Chase added.

Yeah. vergil was on the top of his list for sure. He was going to pay for everything. For dragging him into a plan he lied about from the start when they had first met. And for taking their sister just to allow her to be killed. He knew he hadn't known Evalynn for very long, but she was his family. A good part of his family and nothing was going to stop him from getting that. He knew he was rough around the edges and a huge pain in the ass. But just like everyone else, he wanted a family to love and have memories with and have fun times to share.

No one. Not even his own brother was going to take that from him.

Dante looked at Chase, " You know where the gate is?"

" Yeah, just out front. Eva send me a trail to follow."

Kat took his hand in hers. " Let's go and see if anyone is home."

Dante nodded. " Highway to hell, here we come."


	8. Chapter 8

Chase stood in the center of a large black circle, freeing his wings placing his hands toward the ground. With seconds a portal opened next to him. Dante took Kat's hand tight in his and he pulled her with him, going into the portal without a single thought. They went straight down. Fast and crazy. The colors of red and black when by over and over. The color and smell of blood was even stronger than he thought. The ground came into view, his arm went around Kat, his feet slammed to the hard ground. Chase was right behind them . He didn't even bother to hide his wings.

Kat held her gun ready kissing Dante on the cheek she went on ahead, looking to see if there were any fallen angels waiting.

" You go with her. I will go this way, If you follow that trail you should find her with thirty minutes."

" Wya aren't coming with us?"

" I am going after my mother.I can't allow her to have that child. I'm sorry but she can't have it. It will just be a danger to innocent people, it will be nothing like you and Eva." his voice was matter of fact and never wavered. He was telling Dante the truth.

Dante nodded. " Either way we get Eva out and we all get out alive. Deal?"

" Deal." Chase went on his way he knew his mother was this way and Vergil was off somewhere else. He had a feeling Michael and Gabriel were guarding Eva, which was going to be a challenge to get here with them. He needed to hurry, he knew those two angel bastards and they weren't going to keep their hands away from her for very long. His wings grew heavy, telling him his mother was near.

Twin french style doors opened up, Chase laughed. Yeah just like his mother. Walking through the doors he heard them lock behind him. Footsteps come from around the corner of the wall, Gabrielle stood with blood covering the bottom half of her white gown. Her eyes full of anger and pain.

Chase sighed. The child hadn't made it thought he very quick conception and too sudden birth. The energy from Sparda must have been to much for the childs small body. She should have known the risk she was taking when she so willing allowed her body to be with Vergil. The mixing of two very strong powers into one was not something that was done often in wonderful results. Which is why he never risked Eva. he didn't want her to lose a child in this way. Only this was not a natural lose. It was his mother's doing.

She alone caused the death of her baby. Her foolishness and greed set her down this path.

" Your plan is ending, Gabrielle. There is no point since you lost the child. Stop Vergil from taking in power he has no knowledge or business handling."

" As if you know anything of power. You don't even act as you should. I gave birth to a spineless angel. This child was suppose to replace you! Be the man you are suppose to be. Vergil getting his way is just an added bonus to my duty as his archangel." Gabrielle flared her wings and attacked.

Chase spread his wings fast and flew up, using his wings as a shield. Taking a feather he created a lance moving down toward her and attacking. Hitting her left wing. Barely. He stood and looked at her face. Pure hate. Anger.

His mother was selfish. At one point in his life he had thought she had loved him, only to find out she had only had him to try to being a much stronger breed of angels into the world. Not only did she not love him, he had never been anything to her. Gripping his lance he knew he had to finish this battle and end it all. Killing his pow flash and blood wasn't settling well with him. But losing the only love he had in his life was something he wasn't about to lose. Once he was done here, he was going to make sure Vergil good never go near his woman again.

Eva eyed Michael and Gabriel. They kept looking at her with evil intent, they something up their sleeves. She suspected it had nothing to do with the orders they had been given. The slab of stone and chains holding her up shifted to lay on the ground. Eva gasped as it rose up from the floor and stopped suddenly and hard. All right, she wasn't like this. Was it time to completely open the gate? She wasn't sure how long she had been in this limbo.

Gabriel took his sword in hand and slid it up under her the cool metal touching her skin. Michael come up on the other side of her taking her down. The sword moved up ripping the material of her shirt straight down the middle. Her bra along with it. Michael was on top of her fast his legs pinning hers down as his hands went up on her skin.

Eva tried so damn hard to move away from them. She felt hands on her shoulder yanking her roughly over the edge, chains digging in her wrists.

" Let go of me!" Eva screamed.

"No. Gabrielle said we had to watch you until it was time for you to open the gate." Gabriel unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out in front of her. Her eyes went wide. She squeezed her eyes shut.

" But she never said we couldn't enjoy ourselves." Michael jerked her skirt up and shoved two fingers inside her. His face lit up with evil from corner to corner of his smile. " Oh we have a pure woman. How odd for a demon."

Eva bite her lip as she felt his fingers. This wasn't how she imagined how her body would be introduced to this. She wanted this with Chase. He was the one to show her how this was suppose to be. Not two crazy psycho angels. SHe wanted them off her she wanted them dead.

" Get off me! Get the hell off!" Eva screamed and screamed.

Gabriel grabbed her face and held her still, aiming his cock toward her mouth. Eva wouldn't open. His grip grew tighter.

Bullets sank into Gabriel's back making him fall to the floor. A shot rang through the others right through Michael's eyes, causing hitm to fall over the edge to a slump. Eva let a startled gasp and looked as she sat up. " Dante."

Kat took her jacket off and handled it too her. " Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Eva nodded to her. Looking at her then Dante. His eyes were black. But she could tell it was full of rage for what they were trying to do. She pulled the jacket on her tighter, avoiding his gaze. Dante wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Holding her against his chest, holding his sister while her body shock. " You did nothing wrong. And if those bastards come back I will pull their hearts from their bodies myself by my own hands."

A green light morphed into chains went around the two fallen angels necks and wrists. All three turned and looked at Chase, his wings fully exposed. He slowly made his way to the others, stopping at Eva's side. His hand sliding over her cheek. " You knew all this time."

" You think after three years that I wouldn't have seen you?" she smiled at him. " I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself. You are not like those two. Or Gabrielle. You are a real angel."

Chase leaned in to kiss her only for her to be pulled away. Vergil held her by the throat, his sword in his hand. Moving it back and the rammed it right through her. Eva gripped his arm with her hand as blood dripped through her clothes onto the ground, which gave a black purple glow. Vergil twisted the sword pushing it deeper, causing more blood to run faster from her now very deep wound.

He dropped her then. Allowing the design on the ground to glow even brighter.

Dante rushed at his brother, only to be stopped and thrown up against the far wall.

" Dante! Vergil you bastard let him go." Kat grabbed Dante's sword from her back and went straight for Vergil, not caring what happened to her.

Gabrielle appeared and broke the sword right in half with a touch of her finger. Grabbing Kat by the wrist and tossing her back to Chase, who caught her just before she landed on the ground.

" I thought you were going off to kill her."

" In a sense I did. Look closely." Chase told her.

Kat was very confused, but she did look back at Gabrielle. To start with nothing seemed off till one thing that was a huge key into knowing what she was gone….her wings. Chase had taken away his own mother's wings. She was no longer a fallen angel.

No longer an angel.

" The gates of heaven and hell will open within moments now. Then I will get what I want."

" You can't have what you want, mother. You can't."

She narrowed her gaze. " Yes I can. I can kill you all."


	9. Chapter 9

Eva floated within the dark space. Her body felt so light. So cold. Slightly opening her eyes she saw a vast blackness that seemed to cover everything. She was dead. She had to be. Nothing else explained the deep cold and calm she felt. Tears swam in her eyes. Her heart ached as her thought went to Chase. She had left him alone to fight his mother, how could she do that to him?

How could I have done that to him?

" You did nothing, my beautiful daughter."

Eva jumped as the deep voice came from behind her. She gasped as she saw her father standing with open arms. The arms she had always wanted to be for her to welcome her home. Or hold her from a painful day. Now they were there just waiting for her to jump in and be held.

So why was she hesitating?

Her body wouldn't move. He smiled and appeared before her, wrapping her in his strong arms.

Eva just shook. Her arms went slowly around her father and held him tight. She had always dreamed of this moment. She never once in her inter life thought she was going to get it. Let alone be dead.

" You have not crossed over. I pulled you from the very brink and brought you here to me."

" I don't understand."

Sparda held her face in his hands and smiled. " You are a unique woman just like your mother. The power you have can be manipulated easily. But you can also control it. The gates can be locked and opened on your call. Not just on a certain time. I can send you back. But this is a one shot deal. Once I send you back I can not pull you away again."

Evalynn was having a tough time processing all this. She was some sort of key to both gates? But what about Dante? Vergil had needed him as well.

" But Dante… Vergil went after him."

Sparda nodded. " Yes he knew if he couldn't get ahold of you, Dante would have been a substitute for opening the gate to hell. But only you can open both." He held her tight one last time.

" Go and protect the ones you love and have a happy life. But please understand that you and Dante and even Vergil….. your mother and I love all of you. No matter what."

Eva looked up in his eyes and saw he was sad. She had no idea what to say to him. Never would she had thought of her father as a teddy bear. Yet thats exactly what he was to her, wanting to hold her and make the monsters go away. Why did this moment with her father have to be so short?

Eva felt her father let her free from his arms, a sad smile still crossing his lips he vanished. Eva reached out only to be blinded by a fierce white light.

Screams, and the clash of weapons and bullets rang through the air. Eva lifted her head and looked to see Kat on the ground on top of Vergil. Pushing Dante's gun through his chest. Her eyes full of rage. Her finger on the trigger.

" You are a fucking piece of shit. I believed in your whole wanting to create a better world, I trusted you. I gave you everything. But You lied. And I refuse to allow you to hurt Dante."

" Really, Kat? You think you can really stop me?" Vergil drew his knee up into her stomach tossing gut. Kat hunched over gagging. Hissing in pain as he grabbed her by her hair. Drawing her up to her feet.

" I am going to love watching Date's face while I do as I please with you?" Vergil looked over toward Dante. "How does that sound brother? Should I show your psychic whore what a really demon can do with her?"

" The gates are closed Vergil. You can't get through them now."

Gabrielle Stood in shock seeing Evalynn.

Blood covered the front of her clothes. Blood in her hair and on the side of her face. She reached her hand out and freed Dante, landing on his feet he grabbed his guns and stood next to his sister.

" No idea how you are alive, but I am glad you are."

" I'll explain later." Eva looked Gabrielle and Vergil head on. " You both are so screwed. I am the only one that can open the gates, and if I don't want too. I sure as hell don't have too. But I have a special location for both of you to go together."

Evalynn took Dante's hand and raised her other towards them.

Vergil raised his arms ready for combat, Gabrielle stood behind him. Not sure what the little bitch was planning.

Chase looked and saw Eva. He was amazed at her power. It was increasing. Only it was increasing at a slow rate, she needed a boost. He got up moving quickly up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He used his powers to slow down time and slip into her mind.

Chase.

Eva. I saw you lying on the ground. Fear and anger paralyzed me. I feel foolish for not protecting you.

You crazy, angel. You protected me from those two angels on the ground. Knowing that even though Dante put a bullet in their brains that they were nowhere near dead. For three years you have been at my side and I love you. My love for you is so strong that I would come back and haunt you forever. Now what do you say about locking these two up on limbo and never allowing them to come back and interfere with anyone again?

Chase squeezed her and holding her up close to his chest. I will never leave you. I love you Eva.

I love you more Chase. Before he could change everything back to the way it was he turned her head up and claimed his lips in a hot quick kiss. Chase held her waist tighter, kissing her back. Giving her as much power as she needed. His power, plus the power Dante held in his body along with her own was more then enough to lock them away.

Forever.

Time moved as if nothing was changed. Eva opened her eyes as they shined red and gold. Heat raised through her arm moving down to her hand. Creating the image in her mind of a cage and an opening below them.

Within seconds that is exactly what happened. A large cage enclosed around them, imprisoning the fallen angel and demon half breed. A large opening below them opened.

" No! You can't do this!" Gabrielle screamed out.

Chase looked at his mother. Part of him wanted to save her, bring her back to the woman she was before she left him for the evil she craved. But he was not that young little boy anymore searching for her to come back and be a family with him any longer. he was a man and he was going to protect the woman he loved from her. Even if that meant he had to help sent her to hell itself.

Kat watched as the cage went straight down and then was gone. The screams from them were gone within moments. She got up from the ground rushing to Dante and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dante squeezed his sister's hand before he let go, holding Kat in his arms. Damn she felt so good. He pulled back and kissed her cheek and just held her.

" You really have to stop almost dying on me."

Dante laughed. " Don't worry babe. I don't plan on doing that again."

" Good because the baby and I really want to be with you."

Dante just stared at her and gasped at her sudden statement. Chase and Eva were just as shocked.

" Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Kat held him tighter. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. " Yes. I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell you before but….."

Dante didn't care that they had an audience, he claimed her mouth with his and kissed her like crazy. Kat gasped against his lips in shock. Kissing him back, neither noticed that they had returned to the house. Looking around they saw Chase and Eva walking away.

" Hey! you two can't leave." Dante yelled.

Eva turned and gave a confused look. " You and Kat deserve to be happy, I don't want to keep you guys from the life you both deserve."

" Like hell you are. I have a sibling that finally isn't trying to kill me or use me to to destroy the city. There Is more then enough room in this house for you both. And now that I have a child on the way, I want the baby to know it's aunt." Dante made the declaration plain and simple.

"Please?" Kat asked.

Eva looked at Chase. All he did was smile and nod. If she could have she would have flown from the ground and into the sky from the pure joy and happiness that filled her heart.

She had a home.

A family.

Everything she had always wanted.

Six months later

" Chase! I need you to come help me with this nursery. I can not let my nephew sleep in this yellow icky room." Evalynn started to put the dark blue paint on the walls. She was singing and humming to herself.

She stopped and looked at the wedding band on her finger. It was odd seeing there even though it gave her nothing but happiness. She and Dante had asked the love of theirs lives to marry them. Of course Kat and Chase said yes and they got married on the same day. Both couple were happy newlyweds and happy about the baby coming in to the family.

Chase walked in with the extra buckets of paint and grabbed his wife, kissing her on the cheek. " You are a slave driver. Kat is not due for another 3 months. There is still time to get this done."

" Oh well you guys don't have much time to finish. My water just broke." Kat said walking in with a shaky smile on her face.

Eva ran and helped her to the front of the hours. " Dante! Get out here! Your baby is coming and Kat needs you. NOW!"

Chase watched as they got in the car and drove off. Dante had fumbled with the keys and just drove off without shutting his door. Chase had stayed behind to watch over their home. Being an archangel he thought it be best of he was the one to protect it.

" Thank you oh Lord for this new life and new joy to this family. We will welcome little Vincent with love and protective arms."

Soon he hoped he and Eva could have a family. But today he was happy she had Dante and Kat and now the new baby to look after. She had gotten her true dream.

A family and he would always protect and love her for fighting for as long as she did to get that dream.

They all had a very true happy ending. Even if they were demons.


End file.
